School days
by Amaelle1899
Summary: Hades wants to be a better father, so he signs up Nico and Hazel for school, much to the boy's dismay. Little did he knew his father put him in the same school as Will... A story about Solangelo and the Underworld's family with a dash of other pairings. Rated T just in case of monster fighting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm a new writer, this is my first published fanfiction. Please, review, tell me how you feel about the story. I'm open to constructive comments. English is not my primary language, sorry if the writing is not very good. And also sorry if the characters seem OOC. Anyway, thanks for reading. Let's get this party started!**_

* * *

"What is it?" Nico grumbled, shadow-travelling his father's throne room. "You called me in the middle of a Capture-the-flag game, I could've gotten myself killed!"

"We both now it's not true, Nico." Hades answered. He was at a normal human's size, sitting on his throne with the most serious dad-face Nico had ever seen.

"Why did you call me?" The demigod asked, fidgeting under his father's unusually paternal gaze.

"I have decided to take my duties and responsibilities as a father in the most complete way possible." The lord of Death said, looking at his son straight in the eye.

"And… What does that mean exactly?" Nico murmured, having a bad feeling about the answer coming.

"This means I will provide you a home…"

"I already have a home." The teenager answered quickly. His father raised an eyebrow and the 13-years-old said softly. "Camp Half-Blood is my home."

"Good." Hades smiled. The gesture was so unusual that his son frowned. Why was his dad in such a… preppy mood? "I will also provide you an education in the mortal world." The god finished, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Excuse me?!" Nico exclaimed. "You want to put me in a normal school?!"

"Yes. I want you to socialize more, to be in a better mood."

"Be in a better mood? I'm your son! It doesn't really prepares me to be a happy-go-lucky kind of person!"

"Nico. I want you to be happy as much as you can, to have a better life than most of my children."

All Nico could do was roll his eyes and throw his arms up in protest. What Hades had just said was just so… odd. And out of character, to openly care and show affection or concern. The other problematic thing with the situation was the fact the god thought going to school and socializing could be helpful for his son, when he could be staying at Camp Half-Blood. Nico really failed to see how interacting with more people would make him feel better.

"Dad." He said after a minute of silent protest. "I can't go to a normal school."

"And why not?" Hades asked, an eyebrow rising with a slight hint of amusement and curiosity.

"Because… Because I'm dyslexic! And I'm, I don't know, on my eighties! And I will be bullied, for sure!"

"Are you scared of bullied, Nico?" The father asked, genuinely concerned. "I could send a few…"

"No! It's not the point!" The old teenager exclaimed in angst. "I am not fit for these society and time! How do you want me to socialize in that case? And how will I do your muddy work for you?"

"Nico, you are not escaping this." The god sighed. "We found a school with a very good program for hyperactive and dyslexic teenagers. It's not far from camp, if you want to keep living there, Jules-Albert can drive you. As of society, I signed you up to school so you could learn to live like in the 21st century. And I will find a way to work with your schedules with Hazel for my "muddy works", like you said."

"Wait Hazel is going to school too?"

"Yes."

"But there's a school in New Rome! Hey, I could go there if you really want me to school!"

"Stop pleading, Nico." Hades demanded. "You have until September 10th to enter the school, you heard me?"

"But… I don't even own clothes! Or… All these things kids have nowadays! You don't want me to go shopping, do you?"

Suddenly a bright strike of lightning lightened up the throne room, and Aphrodite appeared in a beautiful white dress that was suiting her perfectly.

"Oh yes you are going shopping my dear!" She almost sang. "And I am going with you!"

Horrified, Nico shadow travelled to the darkest spot in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood, walked like a zombie to the nearest empty bed and collapsed, falling in a deep travel-induced slumber.

* * *

**_Okay readers, done for now! ^_^ Oh, before I forget: the story started in the month of August just after BOO. And I made Nico look 14... Thank you again for reading. The next chapter will be up soon, probably next week. However, I can't promise you regular updating schedules. Unfortunately, high school keeps me busy and writer's block could be just around the corner. _**

**_Anyway, lots of kisses for you all, bye-bye! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers! ^0^ I'm very happy for all these reads and follows and favorite, thank you so much! Thank you also for the review, it's really nice of you! Once again, sorry if this seems OOC, I wanted to reread BOO during the week but I didn't have the time. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I (obviously) don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor the Heroes of Olympus series (although that would be extremely sweet). Anyway, here goes!**_

Two hours later, Nico jumped out of bed and tried to get out of the infirmary without being caught by Will. Shadow-travel didn't affect him as much as it used to, he didn't need as much sleep as he used to, but he still looked paler and strained, and Will would notice it immediately. Nico thought he was free, but just as he was about to pass the door, the head of the Apollo cabin caught him by the collar and dragged him back in the infirmary.

"Let me go!" Nico screamed, trying to get away.

"Where were you?" Will asked accusingly, facing him.

"It's a long story." The Italian groaned.

"You shadow-travelled, didn't you?" The blond said, crossing his arms.

"I hope not…"

"What do you mean you hope not? I saw you sleep for at least two hours straight, you're horribly pale and you've got amnesia written all over your face! Now what could cause that? You don't have your period, I suppose!"

"Ugh…" Nico sighed, sitting on the nearest chair. "It's not like I had a chance, Will. Hades called me in the middle of the game, and I had to go to the Underworld by the quickest way possible." The son of Apollo gave him a quizzing look and he added: "I'll tell you about it later. Who won?"

"Your team. And people are looking for you."

Reyna, Frank and Hazel were visiting that week, and when Nico told his friends about Hades' projects, the reactions went from "You're kidding me!" to "I'm so sorry Nico", passing by "I'm sure he's joking" and "Maybe it won't be that bad, who know!" These answers, the fact that they cared and knew him enough to understand why this was such a big deal for him, all this reminded him he had real friends now, and he felt happy. But it was not the time to randomly smile, he had to keep his stubborn crossed teenager face on.

The next day, Nico was awoken by someone knocking, and gradually knocking louder, on his door. At 8 am. That person better had an excellent reason to do so.

"Hazel." He called softly. "Hazel you're awake?" His sister sighed peacefully in her sleep. He mumbled about needing sleep and opened the door to reveal Jason and the sun. The last hit him right in the face like it was mocking him.

"What is it…" The child of the Underworld groaned eyes half-closed.

"There's a car waiting for you at the gate." Jason announced.

"Oh gods no." Nico sighed. "He wasn't kidding."

The two demigods ran to the gate and saw a black limo, radiating love and beauty. The driver opened the door just as they reached the doors. A lady was sitting there, reading a fashion magazine.

"Good morning Nico!" She said with a bright smile. "Hello Jason! Come on, let's go!"

"A-Aphrodite, hi!" Nico stuttered, not ready at all to confront the goddess of love and her shopping ideas. "We can't go yet."

"And why is that?" The goddess asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because he hasn't eaten yet, and he's on his pajamas." Jason answered out of nowhere.

"Thank you." The brunette mouthed.

"Fine then." She said, putting down her magazine. "It has been a while since I haven't eaten with my children!" And Aphrodite hooped out of the car, looking beautiful as ever in her stunning white summer dress, to eat breakfast with flabbergasted demigods.

Half an hour later, Hazel was basically dragging Nico to the car, where the Seven, Reyna, and Aphrodite were waiting. The daughter of Pluto beamed with excitement and smiling for her and her brother. She was wearing slim jeans with a nice T-shirt and flats, and he had put on the only set of correct clothing he could find in their cabin, which happened to be a pair of black ripped jeans and a T-shirt someone had lent him.

"You are coming like that?" Aphrodite asked, apparently horrified. "But your outfit… Your hair!"

"I don't have anything else." Nico shrugged, Hazel rolling her eyes behind him. "And my hair is fine, right Piper?" Piper, who wasn't paying attention at all, answered without thinking about it:

"Uh? Yeah, sure, don't worry!"

The goddess of beauty pouted, but suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea:

"I am taking you all shopping with me today! Apparently Nico needs moral support and I love group shopping. Plus, we can spend money as much as we want to!"

"What! Mom no, I'm sure they have other things to do…" Piper exclaimed, looking at her friends. Annabeth and Reyna had an astonishing amount of "nope" on their faces, Jason and Percy didn't seem to mind so much, but Leo, Calypso and Frank looked excited like children to go to the mall with an unlimited amount of money to buy what they wanted to. Meanwhile, Nico tried to get away, but Aphrodite turned to him and said, beaming:

"And for you, a complete make-over! Your father asked for it!" The demigod was properly horrified. Hades had completely lost his mind!

"But…"

"No buts! Now go change, and I'll take care of your hair!" She pulled out a set of clothes out of her purse and followed him to his cabin.

"Hey Nico!" Will said with a smile when he finally got out, the goddess still behind him.

"Save me." Nico mouthed, showing him his new clothes and presentable hair.

"What's going on?" The blond asked.

"We're going shopping!" Aphrodite smiled. "And you should come with us!"

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude…" The son of Apollo said quickly, but the goddess had already taken his arm and started walking to the car, chanting "Yes you are! Whoo! We are going to have so much fun!"

**_PLEASE READ: This was a bit long, huh? Or maybe my first chapter was short. Oops. I wanted to cut it in half, but then I thought "Meh, it's not thaaat long." Thank you again for reading, next chapter written soon. By the way, my updating schedule will be irregular as Schweppes, I'm sorry… I won't have access to my computer or to Wi-Fi for the next three weeks or so, so I'll write as much as I can and update as soon as I get my hands on a device with an internet connection, promise! The good news is, if I can't find a way to update during my internet hiatus, you'll get at least 3 chapters at once!_**

**_Okay, I'm done ranting for now. Thanks again for reading, please review, like, show me you like what I write if you do ^_~! Bye-bye, lots of love and kisses! _**


End file.
